Where His Heart Truly Is
by suika1021
Summary: From beginning to end, Iceland always looked up to the man who raised him as a brother. Brotherly love.


**This just came to me out of the blue. Instead of writing a series, chapter to chapter, of drabbles, I will write it like this. Oddly how it came to me when I was watching Paranormal Activity 2 lol. Movie sucked in my opinion but hopefully this story doesn't. **

**Note: this is not a NorwayxIceland pairing but simply brotherly love.**

* * *

**First Encounter**

The boy didn't know what to say when he first encountered a tall Viking wearing a strange hair piece clipped to his blond locks. Someone as fierce as barbaric sailors didn't pity on those smaller and weaker than them. He was completely vulnerable to any attack.

He backed away slowly, dull blue eyes gazing steadily at his tearful pair. He couldn't keep his eyes away from, hearing scary stories that they would attack within a blink. And because of this, he tripped on a protruding root and fell on his bottom none too gently.

The taller male took a step forward and he felt a tear stinging the corner of his eyes. He had never before been scared like this.

As the Viking knelt down, he shut his eyes tightly, begging for it to end soon. A tear leaked down his eye.

"Don't be afraid." a calm, soothing voice murmured gently, not at all what he was expecting. "I'm not going to hurt you. Open your eyes."

He was afraid at first, but once he cracked open his eyes, spilling more tears in the process, he noticed the Viking now gave out a kinder demeanor that made him think twice about him.

"My name is Norway, there's nothing to fear. I'm not the kind to harm little nations like you."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do exactly but to only stare in wonder.

"It's freezing outside, why don't I take you somewhere where it's warm?" he held a large hand out, asking to be held.

He didn't oblige. He kept his small palms near his chest, staring and mute. Afraid. Norway tilted his head.

"You don't want to join me?"

"…"

"If you don't want to, then I must head back," he stood up, regaining his large status but no longer seem to frighten him. He was no longer a large, terrifying bloodthirsty Viking, but a kind man willing to give him a better life than being alone in the frosty dense forest.

As Norway turned to leave, he felt a small hand grabbing onto his fingers, too small to fit all of them. He looked down. The boy craned his neck upward to meet his eyes.

"I want to go…with you…"

**Puffin**

Exploring the shores one afternoon led to an amazing discovery.

"Big Brother! Big Brother! Look what I found." Iceland ran up the uneven rocks, careful not to trip, where Big Brother sat in the grassy short cliff. It was one of the afternoons where the two had time to relax and play, and Big Brother decided to take him to a shore close to the breathtaking fjord.

Apparently, Iceland had something to show, hiding underneath his hands secretly. Once he was in front of him, he opened his hands, presenting him with a small chubby chick with a white face, a colorful beak, and a black feathery body. It didn't seem to be afraid of the little boy.

"He's cute, isn't he?" he smiled down at the bird. "I found him all alone on the shores. He came to me actually. Can I keep him?"

Big Brother gazed at the bird with slight interest. The bird return his gaze with its beady eyes. An odd looking puffin but cute nether less. "Sure, then when it gets bigger and fatter, we'll feast on it."

"What?" Iceland wailed, eyes open up to expose shock and in disbelief. "I don't want to eat him! I want to keep him as a friend. I want to keep Mr. Puffin. Please Brother dear? Please?"

Brother's lips turned upward then downward rapidly as if he was holding back laughter and gave him a pet on his silver hair playfully. "Mr. Puffin huh? Okay, you can keep Mr. Puffin."

"Yay!"

**Napping**

Iceland never needed a bed to sleep as long as he had his brother along. The way he held him in his arms with such tenderness and warmth, the first minute of his head pressed against the larger man's chest was enough for him to fall in a deep slumber. As long as he was in his arms, as long as it was his brother's voice singing gently to lull him to sleep. As long as anyone wasn't around, he would feel secure and calm as Big Brother would carry him from outside to the insides of their home where he would be properly placed in his bed, and if lucky, he would join in too to sleep away the afternoon.

**Jealousy**

Iceland didn't particularly like Denmark when he was first introduced to the much taller male the towered over the both of them during the Middle Age. At first, he was terrified and hid behind Big Brother, knowing he would be there to protect him no matter what. He didn't like how the Dane laughed and crouched down to get better look at him at eye level. It resulted a scream and a rough shove from the little kid.

And he really didn't like how Denmark spent time with Big Brother. He gave him attention the way he usually see a man would do with a woman. He didn't treat him like a friend or a brother. He would watch the two behind corners of hallways or trees with his puffin in his arms. Big Brother didn't seem to care much about Denmark either but blushed a vivid red whenever Denmark leaned in to run his fingers through his golden locks or whisper something secret in his ears. Couple of times had he caught him with their lips locked. He became angry when that happened and refused to speak to either of them.

**Fake**

Iceland knew Denmark was lying when he referred to himself as Iceland's Big Brother too. He quickly rejected the name, and firmly said that Big Brother was his one and only brother.

Too bad Denmark was too delusional for his own good.

**Injury**

Iceland was weeping when Big Brother had time to reach him. He quickly knelt down to see the trouble. He soon found the cause: a large angry red scrape covering the surface of Iceland's milky white arm. Poor lad must have had a rough fall. Blood wasn't streaming out thankfully.

"Shh…it's just a scratch." Big Brother assured gently, coaxing the tears to stop falling.

It didn't work quite as plan.

"No it's not!" he wailed. "There's blood, Big Brother! It hurts really bad!"

"Shh…" he hushed again, examining the wound gingerly as possible. The boy yelped when his finger slipped onto the wound, stinging pain ripping through his arm.

Iceland began to cry harder, not just because of the stinging pain but the fear of what Brother would do next. He didn't want him to open it up as he had seen the painful procedures done before, watching them scream as their insides were exposed to the light. More tears welled in his eyes and he yanked his arm back, having enough.

"Iceland." Big Brother hissed sternly, causing him to look back hesitantly. This time, his teary eyes took no effect on Big Brother. "If you want help, then allow me to. Quit acting like a little kid."

He sniffed yet kept his mouth shut. Big Brother rarely chided and when he did, he knew he meant it. He listened, albeit timidly and brought his injured arm back to him for him to tend. They had to fix it back home where Big Brother could properly treat it. During the time, Iceland fought back crying and pulling his arm away. He knew what Brother was doing was to help him. He wasn't a little kid anymore, he told himself, he could deal with the pain. Big kids didn't don't cry.

He was glad when it was all over, and was amazed at the work Big Brother had gone all his way to help, examining his bandaged arm curiously. He threw himself to Big Brother in an embrace, his version of saying his gratitude.

**Puberty**

Once Iceland had reached his human age to becoming an adult, which took far longer than he imagined, he was ecstatic to become as big and strong as Big Brother. And maybe for once be treated as an adult rather than a child. Seriously, he was sick of it for centuries. One of the first signs of growing up, he noticed, was the cracking of his voice. It became too embarrassing, let alone with his strong accent, to speak to anyone without causing anyone to stifle a laugh or smirk, or even worse from Denmark, cooing how he would become a big boy. Instead, he resolved to grunts like Sweden.

Through the rough stuff, he was pleased how much he grew over a short period of time (to nations at least) and now stood taller than Finland. But still he was shorter than Big Brother. Not that it bothered him not that much. It was a big improvement than the middle ages. But, what he'll miss and have to forever say goodbye was Big Brother carrying him in his arms.

**Doubts**

As Iceland grew older and wiser, he began to doubt Big Brother. Or what he should call Norway now, now that he was on his own and no longer a child. He began to doubt that he and Norway were actually brothers at all. Norway found him alone in a forest in winter, that didn't make them automatically blood brothers, right?

That troubled him. Were all those years lies? Was it just the fact he was calling him "Big Brother" out of endearment, nothing more nothing else? It wrenched his heart painfully. And he vowed that he'll call Norway "Big Brother" once there was proof they were related.

**First Love**

Was it wrong to fall in love with another guy?

He thought so at first until he experienced it himself. Specifically fell in love with a Chinese who was just as stoic as he was. He kept their relationship a secret, not wanting the excessive attention he knew he'll get if he announced the news to Norway.

The cat came out of the bag during a small party America held where pretty much every nation was invited to go. He purposely spent more time with Hong Kong rather than the other Nordics. Although not showing obvious affection, there were small hints of their true feelings, Norway noticed, like how Iceland hand fed him a cookie to shut him up playfully. How he cracked a smile when the other returned the favor with a chocolate chip. Like that wouldn't go unnoticed under Norway's eagle like vision.

As the couple departed for the night, returning back to their respectful homes, Norway had followed the younger male back to his house and when Iceland fiercely spun around to confront him, Norway spoke with a blond eyebrow raised, "So you think you can keep a secret from me? That boy, huh? I say you have a taste I never imagined." he curled his lips to a small smile. "But I approve of your choice."

**Names**

"Lukas?" Iceland tested out Norway's human name suggestion, pronouncing it as if he was trying his best to pronounce a foreign word without any mistakes.

Norway nodded and shrugged a little. "I always liked the name. It's simple, clean, easy to remember. What about yours?"

"My name? Iceland."

"No, pick a human name. Finland and Sweden have one already, and who knows how long it'll take for idiot brother to think of a 'perfect' name for himself."

Iceland shrugged. "Never really thought of one really. I enjoy being called Iceland, or Ice for short. Cant I keep it like that?"

Norway shook his head in disapproval. "No. Just pick a name, will you?"

"But I don't know-"

"Surely you do."

"Well…" Iceland paused, cracking his knuckles as he mused to himself, Norway sitting adjacent waiting patiently. "I always liked the name Emil. But I don't know if it works for me."

"Emil?" Now it was Norway's turn to test the name out in a drawl. He shrugged. "It works in my eyes. You do look like an Emil anyways."

"So a yes?" He nodded. "Does this mean I have to call you Lukas from now on?"

"You don't have to." Norway replied after sipping his black coffee. "I prefer if you call me Big Brother."

Iceland sputtered, pounding his fist on his chest to clear his throat from coffee. "N-no way!"

**Warning Signs**

Norway had noticed the odd patterns occurring with the young nation. He was no longer energetic and when asked, he brushed it aside, reassuring him he was perfectly fine. Stairs, hills, and even small paths left him breathless and weak but kept his head up in total denial. Norway knew from his brotherly instinct that something was eating him away. Yet kept his mouth shut much to his disapproval.

**Eruption**

After countless eruptions of volcanoes and geysers as well as his economy dropping, it took a large toll in his body where it began nearly impossible to walk around anymore. His bed became his world now. Rarely did he stumble out of the room and outside for fresh air. His stomach no longer begged for food and he felt more comfortable chewing softer food.

It was an uneven pattern. Sometimes he could walk around more, and sit outside, enjoying the view of the green fields. Sometimes he'll walk to the kitchen to force himself to eat then head back to his bedroom to call it a day even when it was little in the afternoon.

Sometimes he couldn't sit up in bed.

Then he called Norway.

Though he was physically the age of a teenager, he felt like he was slowly reverting back to a child as the illness progressed. He began needing help changing clothes as his limbs were to uneasy to steady himself. Neither spoke when Norway helped. He could tell Norway was surprised when he peeled off his top to reveal his bony chest, ribs and spine clearly visible from pale flesh. Still he didn't speak.

**Gratitude**

Summer came to fall, then came to winter, and still Iceland shown no signs of improving. Iceland no longer worried about the future. He'll just have to wait and see.

Today he was able to sit up in his seat, seeking comfort away from his bed to his window where snow fell drifty that afternoon. Norway entered the room silently with a steaming cup of freshly brewed tea Hong Kong had offered him to take for health benefits, but he was in no mood to drink.

"Norway…I want to tell you something." He began as he sets his cup down on the wooden desk beside him.

It had been awhile since he had said those words to Norway. Rarely did the boy want to have conversation, especially when it was starting to hurt to speak. And before he can even respond to his little brother, Iceland's eyes were brimming with tears. He knew he had to tell him before it was too late. Before everything will be gone.

"I want to say thank you." Iceland cheeks blushed red, lowering his head for his silver bangs to cascade over his reddening eyes. "Thank you for everything."

He sniffed, breath hitching as he felt the first escaping tear. It escaped right when Norway slung an arm around his shoulder, hand on his shoulder to give him a comforting squeeze. "I mean it Nor. Thank you so much…" Breaking out his pride was hard, but it had to be done. "Thank you…" Tear after tear, it dropped down on his lap in small dots. "You didn't have to do so much for but you did. Even before we knew the DNA results."

"Shh…" Norway shushed him softly, pulling him to tight sideways hug. "It's okay Ice. It's okay. You know I wanted to anyways."

"Yeah but-"

"No matter what, we're still brothers and I'll do everything I can to keep you happy. It's my job."

The feeling of the hug brought Iceland memories. Heartwarming, nostalgia, all in one feeling. And Iceland leaned in to the touch, wrapping his arms around him, not caring of what Norway thought.

"Thank you…Big Brother." He breathed in his brother's arms.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. And reviews are gladly appreciated!**

**Sorry that I didn't include the DNA results scene. Pretty much the majority of you guys already know what happened so I rather not repeat it.**

**Also, if you have read other of my works that are series, I'll get to them soon. The problem is that all my stories are on a flash drive and I have so many one-shots that I'm running out of space. I'll finish them first before I can continue on a chapter spree with the other stories. It'll be fixed as soon as possible :)**


End file.
